


Obsolete

by Devourmous



Category: Original Work
Genre: CNC, Captivity, Character Death, Codependency, Consensual Non-Consent, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Dependency, Dismemberment, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Captivity, Forced Codependency, Forced Dependency, Kidnapping, M/M, Medical Torture, Multi, Murder, Murder Kink, Necrophilia, Psychological Torture, Self-Cannibalism, Snuff, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Vomit, autocannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devourmous/pseuds/Devourmous
Summary: A medium-length concept consisting of Snuff, Cannibalism, Autocannibalism, Necrophilia, Dismemberment, Captivity, Forced Dependency, CNC, Vomit, Torture, Stockholm SyndromeDisclaimer: All of the contents and concepts are to be taken as either pure fantasy or as pre-discussed consensual sex acts and roleplay between two or more adults who are able to consent. All of these kinks were developed due to trauma and/or exposure at a young age, and safe kink practices are backed by psychologists and therapists as a valid coping mechanism when done safely. I have three separate psychiatrists that I work with, and they all agree that kink, when practised safely, can be a helpful coping mechanism.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Obsolete

I’d love to be able to dismember someone but keep them alive, so they’re entirely dependent on me. I can take my time, too, starting with just a lower leg, then a thigh, then a forearm, then their upper arm. They won’t be able to walk, so I’ll have to carry them everywhere, and they’ll have to ask me for help. They won’t be able to feed themselves so I’ll have to spoon-feed them.

Maybe I’ll make them eat the food I’ve made out of their own limbs, not telling them what is in the meal until after they’ve eaten. Watching them get queasy and maybe even throw it up, disgusted with themselves. Speaking to them in a sickly sweet voice as I express my disappointment in them for throwing up the meal I lovingly made them. Taking their other leg and arm slowly, watching them slowly become more and more dependent on me. It will also make them more and more helpless whenever I want to use their holes for my own pleasure, less likely or able to fight back.

But over time, they’ll stop refusing the meals made from their flesh, and may even grow to enjoy the taste. Taking such good care of them that they eventually grow to enjoy my advances and flirting. No longer screaming and crying when I fuck them, just taking it, maybe enjoying it. I’ll occasionally remind them that no one but me would love them like this, that everyone else would see them as a burden, but that because they’re providing me with food, I’ll take care of them until the day they’re no longer useful to me. But eventually, I’ll begin to run low on bits of meat to eat from them, warning them that their time with me will soon come to an end, because I do need to continue to eat.

They’ll be so grateful that I’ve taken such good care of them for so long. Maybe they’ll offer more sex, being more eager in bed in an attempt to extend their usefulness, but eventually, the time will come that I have to put an end to their pitiful life, fuck their corpse so that I may experience them in that state as well, violating them even after death, and eat the rest of them before moving on to another.


End file.
